


αftєr αll thíѕ tímє...

by SanaeKami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Gay, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Relationships, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Past Relationship(s), Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Problems, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Relationship, Separations, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Yaoi, relationship deteriorating, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaeKami/pseuds/SanaeKami
Summary: A short one-shot of an alternate ending of the Naruto Anime with a lot of angst I guess.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	αftєr αll thíѕ tímє...

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously don't own Naruto, and italics are in flashbacks.

Sasuke shared a rare smile as Naruto looked at him. Naruto shared his smile, but it was his eyes that broke the illusion. His eyes were full of sadness.

✧❁❁❁✧✿✿✿✧❁❁❁✧

flαѕhвαck

Naruto has had many fond memories with Sasuke. They were friends, after all.

But, were they?

The moment that Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura together, he felt a pang in his heart.

They were to be married.

But that didn't stop his feelings.

After which, he congratulated the two and decided to take a long walk.

His head was down, and the tears kept falling.

"Why didn't I say something?!?" He screamed out.

They have been through so much together, sure they had fought, but that was over now!

He kept walking, not noticing a figure following close behind.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sasuke staring at him, dead in the eyes.

"S-S-SASUKE?!?!? What are you doing here?!?" Naruto stammered, jumping in the air, surprised at his appearance.

"I saw your face. Is there something you want to say?" He asked smoothly.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all!" Naruto nearly screamed, his eyes betraying him.

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look.

Damn it! He's caught me. Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" He asked, walking closer to Naruto with each word, slowly backing him into a tree.

"Uh, no! Why are you so close all of a sudden?!?"

Sasuke looked down with cold eyes and leaned into Naruto.

He grabbed Naruto's face and placed his lips on his.

And that was the moment Naruto woke up.

✧❁❁❁✧✿✿✿✧❁❁❁✧

flαѕh вαck єnd

He was in his own home, laying next to Hinata.

That memory, of our kiss.

He thought as he got ready to leave for work.

But there was no time for feelings that went nowhere.

He hadn't see Sasuke since that night.

Nor had anyone else.

He walked into his office and sat down at his desk, looking at the mountain of paperwork, and sighed.

Hokage wasn't all he dreamed it to be.

Yet, he had gained their respect.

The whole village.

But he wasn't necessarily happy.

He had married Hinata, even though he felt very little for her. It made him unhappy.

Naruto could feel the strain of their relationship. It was breaking.

Piece by piece.

Despite the fact that they had two children, he still felt like it was all an act.

He still felt strong feelings for Sasuke that would of course never change.

A few hours passed, and Naruto fell asleep.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the creaking door.

His eyes looked up to see Sasuke. His face turned bright red, and he fixed his hair.

"Naruto." He said.

"Sasuke! Why are you here?" Naruto questioned, standing up and hugging his friend (?)

Surprisingly, Sasuke returned the hug. His grip tightening around Naruto.

He surveyed the office, taking in all the papers and disorder.

He hasn't changed much.

He thought to himself.

"Hey, Sasuke? Can you let go, I can't breathe."

Sasuke chuckled as he released Naruto.

"So, what brings you back to Konoha? A mission?" Naruto asked as he sat on top of his desk.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said with an air of mystery.

He walked closer to Naruto, whilst Naruto shrank away from him, knocking down a pile of papers in the process. (Which were ignored.)

Sasuke's eyes landed on Naruto's lips. And he leaned in.

Naruto blushed, and closed his eyes, allowing Sasuke to kiss him.

But he then realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"Sasuke! You can't do that kind of stuff! We're both married! You're just-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke remarked-

"Formerly married."

Naruto was shocked.

"What do you mean 'formerly'? What happened with Sakura?" He asked as he walked around his desk to sit on a chair.

"I ended it." He said bluntly.

"After all those years?!? How does Sakura feel?!?" He shouted, confused as to how his friend's marriage ended.

"It was mutual." He said bluntly.

"Well, that's no excuse! I have a wife Sasuke! And children!"

But Sasuke ignored this.

"Naruto, I know how you feel. I felt the same. Remember that night?" He asked, his eyes seemingly staring straight into Naruto's soul.

"No! Not at all!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke out the door of his office.

"Well, I know you're lying, Naruto. I want an answer by tomorrow." Sasuke said icily as he slid out of the main exit of the building.

Naruto let out a huge sigh and collapsed against the now-closed door staring at the ring on his left ring finger.

It was then, that he thought back to all the memories he shared with Sasuke.

Full of sadness and sorrow.

But also... love.

✧❁❁❁✧✿✿✿✧❁❁❁✧

Naruto walked swiftly to his home to be greeted by his wife and his daughter.

They gladly welcomed him home, with gleeful smiles on their faces. Full of joy that he had finally come home from work.

"Hinata. Can we talk?" He said cautiously, coughing nervously whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Well, of course. What is it Naruto?" She asked telling Himawari to go play with Boruto.

"I-I want to, well, how should I say it?" He said running various words through his head, trying to seem not too cruel.

A worrying look grew on Hinata's face.

Whatever could he want to say?

She wondered.

"Well, I think this, might need to end. I'm sorry. And no amount of apologies can make up for it. I hope you can forgive me." He said looking away.

Hinata was no thoroughly confused. What was Naruto trying to get at?

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, her head falling to the floor. Tears spilled from her eyes before Naruto could even answer.

Her hands shook in anger.

Nearly using her byakugan on Naruto, before he hugged her and let her cry onto his shoulder.

"Who is it?!? Who would you leave me for?!?" She sobbed, pushing him away, wiping her eyes.

"Well, it's Sasuke." He stated, which made Hinata cry out in shock and pain and then slapped Naruto.

"Please leave! Just leave!" She said, throwing her ring at him, pushing him out of the house, slamming the door.

Naruto frowned and took off his own ring. Placing it on the doorstep, and then silently walking away.

✧❁❁❁✧✿✿✿✧❁❁❁✧

It was nearly midnight when Naruto reached the forest.

It had barely changed since then.

His eyes roomed the land lit in pale moonlight until they landed on a dark figure.

"Do you have an answer?" Called out Sasuke, stepping into the light, revealing himself.

"Yes," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

✧❁❁❁✧✿✿✿✧❁❁❁✧

єpílσguє

"After all these years, I never would have thought we go from friends to foes to this," Sasuke announced as he grabbed Naruto's left hand, placing a ring on his ring finger.

"I couldn't imagine it either," Naruto said, doing the same to Sasuke's hand, blushing profusely.

And then they kissed.

Sealing their bond.

✧❁❁❁✧✿✿✿✧❁❁❁✧

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -SanaeKami


End file.
